disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kathryn Beaumont
Kathryn Beaumont (born June 27, 1938) is an English voice actress who provided the voice and was the live-action model for Alice in the animated film Alice in Wonderland as well as the voice of Wendy Darling in the following Disney animated film Peter Pan. She also provided the voice for Alice in the Alice in Wonderland attraction in Disneyland and Kairi's Grandma in the video game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Beaumont reprised the role of Alice in Disney's Villains' Revenge. When the first Kingdom Hearts game came out, Kathryn reprised the roles of Alice and Wendy, but her characters are now voiced by Hynden Walch. In 2013, her voice was also used in the video game Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. Roles 595157-alice1 large.jpg|Alice (Alice in Wonderland) (1951-2005) Wendydarling.png|Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) (1953-2005) Kairi's Grandmother Render.png|Kairi's Grandma Gallery Tumblr inline moxn9eaVlD1qz4rgp.jpg Playthings 08-51-110 detail 640.jpg Playthings 08-51-110 640.jpg Photo kathy walt premiere 640.jpg This week 14 Jan 1951 pg 9 640.jpg This week 14 Jan 1951 pg 8 640.jpg This week 14 Jan 1951 cover 640.jpg Pp-ny-10 Small Web view.jpg Models2b.jpg KB12.jpg KB11.jpg Kathryn beaumont at POC June 06.jpg Kathryn Beaumont with added alice characters.jpg Flyingfun.jpg Contrivance Large Web view.jpg PeterPanActorswithwaltview.jpg Kathryn Beaumont Arbor Day 1951.jpg How Peter Pan Was Made.jpg Wonder2.jpg Pp-ny-34 Small Web view.jpg Kbweb2.jpg Kbasalice.jpg Kathryn signs Small Web view.jpg Kathryn color.jpg Santa pararde.jpg Kbcaptionb.jpg Kathyb1a.jpg Kathrynbrushesteeth.jpg Kathryn signed.jpg Kathryn Beaumont steps.jpg Kathryn Beaumont Reads Newspaper.jpg Graduates news.jpg Kathryn contract.jpg Alice In Movieland.jpg 1951 RKO Still - refrigerator caption.jpg 1951 RKO Still - refrigerator.jpg 1951 RKO Still - Painting caption.jpg 1951 RKO Still - Painting.jpg Walt and KB final.jpg Voiceofalice small.jpg QueenMary.jpg Kathyboat.jpg KAthWencel.jpg Kathryn and John Debney.jpg Kathauto.jpg Kathandbob.jpg Kandw.jpg DisneyMagSum2001p5.jpg DisneyMagSum2001p3.jpg Copy of DisneyMagSum2001p6.jpg Copy of DisneyMagSum2001p1.jpg Cutout2.gif Alicefalls75.jpg 7phalice.jpg Live action reference photo alice looking through the keyhole 640.jpg Live action reference photo a-spec-87 detail.jpg Live action reference photo a-spec-87 640.jpg Live action reference photo a-spec-65 640.jpg Live action reference photo a-spec-8 640.jpg Live action reference photo 949-108 640.jpg Live action reference photo 849-91 640.jpg Live action reference photo 451-8025 640.jpg Live action reference photo 450-134 640.jpg Live action reference photo 350-59 640.jpg Live action reference photo 150-134 640.jpg TQHB 1.jpeg Img237.jpg Alice 5.jpg AKB-1.jpg 1050-19.jpeg 1049-69.jpeg 849-112.jpeg 849-92.jpeg 650-43.jpg 552-277.jpg AKB-15.jpg Nss kathy portrait 640.jpg Live action reference photo alice with the card guards blog.jpg Live action reference photo alice at the bottom of the rabbit hole blog.jpg Live action reference photo a-spec-155 640.jpg Live action reference photo a-spec-10 blog.jpg Live action reference photo 1049-9 snipe blog.jpg Live action reference photo 1049-9 blog.jpg Live action reference photo 749-24 snipe blog.jpg Live action reference photo 749-24 blog.jpg Live action reference photo 650-51 snipe blog.jpg Live action reference photo 650-51 blog.jpg Kathy in color.jpg Kathy contract signing caption 600.jpg Kathy contract signing 600.jpg Kathy 4x5 850-8032 autographed blog.jpg Dcl4comparison.jpg Dcl4.jpg Dcl3.jpg Dcl2.jpg Dcl1.jpg Uncouth 2-rrev.jpg Tar pits.jpg Spread.jpg Picture3b j.jpg Picture3a small.jpg Picture2b1.jpg Picture2a.jpg Picture1b.jpg Negati1.jpg Linecutters.jpg Don't munch popcorn.jpg Don't leap on him.jpg Don't keep on your hat.jpg Don't get notions.jpg Don't get friskycu.jpg Don't Be Late.jpg ADon't take water.jpg 2011-femmes01-25.jpg Category:Voice actors Category:Disney Legends Category:People Category:English voice actors Category:English actors Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Actresses Category:1930s births Category:Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Category:Hero actors and Voice actors Category:Performance models Category:Video game actors